My love for HIM
by PatchyFog
Summary: Elizabeth is an immortal Aurora reader. She decides to visit Stefan and Damon her two best friends in Mystic Falls. But when she arrives she's in more danger than she thought possible when the arrogant Klaus reveals he knows more about her because he has some of her memories. And it's not only Klaus who knows her without her knowing him, it's the same for Rebekah and Elijah.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own VD, just Ellie and her story.**

* * *

**Damon's POV**

"I _can_ kill him, I know I can. I'm strong enough." Bonnie stated with a determind look in her eye's.

I was just about to say something before my phone went off. _Ring Ring_.

I sighed and looked at my phone. It was a private number, who could that be? I flipped the phone open and pressed answer. "Hello?"

"Are you in the same room as Stefan?" A male voice asked.

"Yes." I said slowly with my brows creased.

"Put the phone on speaker." He stated.

I put the phone on speaker and said, "Alright, the phone's on speaker."

"Good." A woman said this time. She sounded very familiar. . . "I've been wanting to talk with you and Stefan for ages but I've been so busy, you know secret stuff only for the awsomest of people, anyway are you still with that Petrova doppleganger? What's her name again? Katline? Oops, no, it was Katherine, wasn't it?"

"Ellie? Is that you?" Stefan asked as he came closer.

"Of course it is silly. Who else would I be? The boggy man? I don't think so." She said with a light laugh and then she hung up.

"You know you really should lock your door, guys." She said stepping out from the hall, a huge smirk plastered on her face.

"Ellie!" I said as I ran to her and gave her a hug. I took a step back to look at her. I hadn't seen her in years and yet she didn't look a bit different, like I knew she wouldn't. Long golden curls, bright turquise eyes with golden flecks and pale skin. Just as beautiful as the day we first met.

"Stefan. . ." She said holding out her arms for him once I stepped away.

* * *

**Elizabeth's POV**

"Hia Danny." I said.

"Hello." He said with a dazed look. It's a good thing he wouldn't remember me after he slept the herbs off. I passed him the phone and as it started to ring the man, Danny, lifted it to his ear.

"Are you in the same room as Stefan?" He asked suddenly. A little pause. "Put the phone on speaker."

He passed the phone back to me and walked off.

"Alright, the phone's on speaker." Damon said.

"Good." I said a smirk playing on my lips as I quietly sneaked into the boarding house. "I've been wanting to talk with you and Stefan for ages but I've been so busy, you know secret stuff only for the awsomest of people, anyway are you still with that Petrova doppleganger? What's her name again? Katline? Oops, no, it was Katherine, wasn't it?"

"Ellie? Is that you?" Stefan asked. God, how I had missed my best friends.

"Of course it is silly. Who else would I be? The boggy man? I don't think so." I said with a light laugh as I hung up. "You know you really should lock your door, guys." I told them as I took a step into the study/libary.

"Ellie!" Damon said with a grin as he ran to me and gave me a hug. He took a step back and gave me a once over and then retreated a few more steps to give me room.

"Stefan. . ." I called as I held out my arms for him. He walked over quickly and gave me a tight sqeeze.

I walked over to the whiskey while looking at the other people in the room. Their was a girl around the age of seventeen-eighteen and had dark skin and dark hair, I touched her aurora and found she was a witch. There was a boy with his arm around the witchs waist. I didn't dare touch his arora because f the darkness surounding it. I looked to the next person and found a cute around twenty maybe thirty something guy. His aurora was like the first guys except darker and a little more out of control-something bad was up with this guy. I looked to the next person and stoped in my tracks. Katerina Petrova. But a quick glance at her aurora told me that ahe wasn't a vampire. Another new doppleganger. Great.

I turned to glare at Damon and Stefan. They both looked sheepish-Damon more than Stefan. Question was, which one was stupud enough to fall for another doppleganger?

"Which one?" I asked, folding my arms.

"I don't know what you mean, Ellie." Damon said in an over innocent voice.

"Don't give me that crap Damon. Who?"

"Me." Stefan said with a small smile as he walked up to the doppleganger. "Me and Elena have been going out for a while now Ellie."

I narrowed my eye's at him. "Not to spoil the moment or anything, Stefan. But when she breaks your heart, do not come running to me. And I will be saying 'I told you so'. Understand?"

"Yes, Ellie." He said still smiling. "Well, Ellie this is my girlfriend Elena Gilbert. That's Alaric Saltzman, Jeremy Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett. Everyone this is Elizabeth Grayshaw."

"Elizabeth Ann Greyshaw." I corrected. "But please call me Ellie. And heads up don't ever try to call me Ann, Beth, Liz or Grey. K?"

All four of them just nodded slowly, all clearly confused.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review xxx Patchy


	2. Boring!

**I only own Ellie, no shout out to katherinemikaelson for reviewing, thanks. Won't be updating often thanks to school so I'm really sorry xxx**

* * *

_"But when she breaks your heart, do not come running to me. And I will be saying 'I told you so'. Understand?"_

_"Yes, Ellie." He said still smiling. "Well, Ellie this is my girlfriend Elena Gilbert. That's Alaric Saltzman, Jeremy Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett. Everyone this is Elizabeth Grayshaw."_

_"Elizabeth Ann Greyshaw." I corrected. "But please call me Ellie. And heads up don't ever try to call me Ann, Beth, Liz or Grey. K?"_

_All four of them just nodded slowly, all clearly confused._

* * *

"Ah, It's fine." Damon said as he threw his arm over my shoulder's and passed me a drink, "You'll all get used to her after a while, if she stay's long enough."

"How do you know Stefan and Damon?" Elena asked me with a polite smile.

"Met them back when they where human." I told her right before I downed the whiskey.

"Your not a vampire though." The witch, Bonnie, stated. Not asked.

"Nope." I said popping the P. "I'm an Aurora reader."

"A what?" Jeremy asked with a berwildered expression on his face. It kind of made him look cute.

"An Aurora reader. I'll give you the quick explenaiton. I know what you feel, I can change how you feel, I can heal people, I can be killed like a human but I don't age." I told him with a wink. I nearly gasped as I felt the burst of jelousy come from Bonnie. I sent a wave of calm and trust towards her just to calm her. They were defently dating.

"I've heard about them." Alaric said and when he saw the wierd looks he was getting of Damon added, "Isobel mentioned them from her research."

"Good for you." I told him. "Well then, it was nice meeting you but I don't fancy playing twenty questions, so... night night." I told them as I backed out of the room and then I dashed upstairs as I finished. I went into Dmons room and picked one of his bigger T-shirts, I then went into Stefans room took my dress and boot's off left my leggings on and then put Damons top on. I climed under Stefans covers and shut my eye's. I was out cold in seconds.

* * *

"Ellie, wake uuuuup. C'mon Ellie, you don't wanna be late for school, do you?" Damons voice said through the door as his fist pounded the door.

"Shut up, Damon!" I called through the door. "I'm nearly ready!"

"Fine." He mumbled as he left.

I picked up my black leather jacket and was about to open the door before I doubled back to check over myself in the mirror again. I had to get my appearance right for the first day of school. My blond hair was in a side braid; I had a thin line of black eyeliner on, bright red lipstick, and some smokey blue eyeshadow. And my outfit for today was a short black sirt, white tank-top, red cardigen and some mean black leather boots. Yep, I looked ready to go.

I met Stefan, Damon, Elena and Bonnie downstairs. It was an extremely tense atmosphere. Damon was pissed. Elena was angry and upset. Bonnie was fed-up and annoyed. And Stefan was upset and fed-up.

"Um, could I catch a ride with you and Elena?" I asked Bonnie.

"Sure." she said throwing me a small smile.

Lessons were more boring than last time I went to school. But I had history next with the most awesome teacher apparently. Alaric Saltzman. Well, if he could put up with Damon he was bound to be an awesome guy. I sat in front of Elena in history, she had Stefan and Bonnie on either side of her. Who was she, the fricking queen of England?

Alaric walked in at that moment and said, "Well, hello class what are we learning today?"

Somebody at the front of the class spoke up, "With the decade's dance tonight we've been covering the sixties."

"Right, the sixties." He said sounding disappointed. I didn't know why the twenty's were much better then the sixties. "The, um, sixty's...I wish there was something good I could say about the sixty's, but it actually kind of sucked. Except for The Beatles of course. They made it kind of bearable. The sixty's...the Cuban missile thing, um, we walked on the moon. There was Watergate."

"Watergate wasn't in the sixties, Ric, it was in the seventies." I told him. and added sarcastically when I got a look of the other students, "Sorry, I meant Sir.

"Right well thanks. It kind of all mushes up in here. Thank you, Elizabeth." He said before he turned his attention to the board. I day-dreamed of ice cream for the rest of the lesson and only came to when the bell rang signalling lunch.

"Good am I hungry or what? I wonder what they have. Do you think they have ice cream? You see I've been day-dreaming of ice cream and I can't get it out of my head. Ooo, do you like that song? _I can't get you out of my head . . ." _I rambled to Bonnie.

"Your rambling, Ellie. Big time." He said with a frown that turned into a look of suspicion as I smirked. "How much?"

"How much what, Stefan?" I asked innocently.

"How much coffee have you had today?" He asked.

"Only a cup or two." I laughed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review xxx Patchy**


	3. 60's

**I only own Ellie. Another shout out to Katherinemikaelson for reviewing. Thanks xxx**

* * *

"_Your rambling, Ellie. Big time." He said with a frown that turned into a look of suspicion as I smirked. "How much?"_

_"How much what, Stefan?" I asked innocently._

_"How much coffee have you had today?" He asked._

_"Only a cup or two." I told him while laughing._

Me, Stefan and Elena went to meet Bonnie and Jeremy at the cafetiria but as we got to the table Jeremy stormed off. "

What's up with Jeremy?" Elena asked Bonnie as she watched her brother walk off.

"I, uh, just told him that he has to dress up tonight." Bonnie said destractedly.

Then before anyone else could say anything a girl walked up to our table.

"Hey, Elena. Okay. This is going to sound really freaky, but this totally hot guy just asked me to ask you if you're going to the dance tonight." She gushed in an over excited voice.

I raised my eyebrows at Stefan and said rather harshly, "You can tell him she has a boyfriend."

"You could at least meet him!" The girl encouraged to Elena. "He'll be at the dance tonight. Look for him. His names Klaus." No way.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Bonnie asked in a disbelieving voice.

"His name's Klause." She repeated. "I know the name's stupid but I swear he's hot." She told us with a bright smile. God damn, happy person.

"Where is he? Is he here?" Stefan asked while looking around the room.

"I don't know." She said in a monotone with a blance.

"She's being compelled, Stefan." I told him.

"Oh, and he want's to know if you'll save him a dance Ellie. How cute is that?" She squealed. Me? Why was he draging me into this?

* * *

"Looking gorgouse and hippy, Ellie." Damon told me as I walked outside to go to the dance with him, Stefan and Elena. I was wearing a bright green mini-dress that had bright pink dots on it, I also had a flower hippy headband on, my hair in long waves and bright green heels. And did I look sexy or what? "Gimme a twirl."

"You don't look that bad yourself Damon." I told him with a wink and a twirl.

He hooked his arm through mine and we made our way to the car where Elena and Stefan were waiting for us. Elena just doesn't go away, does she?

I walked into the dance a few minuets after evryone else and started dancing with a random guy. I left after another few minuets searching for Alaric.

"Hia." I giggled as I saw him.

"Um, are you all right?" He asked frowning.

"Of course I am. It's just all the emotions getting to my head. Don't worry though, this normally happens when I'm in a crowded room full of happy, excited young people. It's like I'm on one massive high." I said smiling like an idiot.

"And now your rambeling." He said in an amused voice.

"I know." I gushed. I was sooo not a gushing person. I hated it when this happened.

**Klaus/Ric's POV**

Ellie looked apsoloutly stunning as she walked up to me in the high school party.

"Hia." She said with a light giggle after she reached me.

"Um, are you all right?" I asked frowning a little. She wasn't much of a giggly person.

"Of course I am. It's just all the emotions getting to my head. Don't worry though, this normally happens when I'm in a crowded room full of happy, excited young people. It's like I'm on one massive high." She rambled and then smiled like an idiot.

"And now you'r rambeling."

"I know." She gushed as if it was a big piece of scandalizing gossip. I remembered another time when something similar happened.

She stormed into the livingroom where me and Elijah had been talking and Rebeka had been reading.

"What's wrong, love?" I asked as I saw the mad look on her face.

"Don't 'what's wrong, love' me!" She said as she glared at me. Rebeka glanced at her with her eyebrowsed raised. "I swear to god, call me love one more time and I'll. . . I'll kill someone and blame it all on you Klaus."

"Fine, what's the attitude for?" I asked as we all watched Ellie carefully.

"Attitude?" She breathed looking apsoloutly livid.

Right then Grace, Ellie's best friend in this town, rushed into the room and said, "There was a fight in town. And the two people fighting where fighting to kill."

"Shit." I cursed. Ellie had already explained to me that if the emotions where too strong then she wouold feel them and probably not act right, like now.

She glared at me as she hissed, "Yes, shit! I do not have an attitudeproblem, Niklaus."

She knew I hated it when I was called Niklaus. "Yes I think you d-"

I was cut off by the sound of something smashing. I looked at my side to see glass from the vase she had thrown at me. I just raised my eyebrows at her. and then she collapsed. "You could have done that sooner Grace."

"Yes, Klaus."

She hadn't changed a bit.


	4. Waking up

**Hi guys, sorry for the wait but I've been so busy with school because I've started my GCSE's this year. I don't own Vampire Diaries, sadly. Thanks to all the people who have**** faved, and followed this.**

* * *

**Ric/Klaus's POV**

_"And now you're rambling."_

_"I know." She gushed as if it was a big piece of scandalizing gossip. I remembered another time when something similar happened._

_. . . . ._

_She hadn't changed a bit._

My eye's landed on her golden heart locket, the one I knew she kept her vervain in. I picked the locket up gently and then pulled it off her neck with a snap.

"Wha-" She said with wide eyes.

I grabbed her face in both of my hands, leaned closer to her face and caompelled her, "You are going to go home right now. If anyone ask's why it's because your not feeling well. As soon as you get home go straight to sleep and when you wake up in the morning do not remember this."

I took a step back and she frowned, putting her head in her hands. "Uh, I'm going to go home to bed. I've got this massive head ache that just won't go away. Tell Damon and Stefan if you see them, k?"

"Of course, Ellie. I hope you feel better in the morning."I told her with a smile.

"I'll be fine after I have some sleep." She muttered with a small, sad smile and then she walked through the crowed of dancing teenagers and made her way out of the dance. I didn't want to compelle her but it was for her own good, even if she didn't know it. . .

And now to find my doppleganger.

**Ellie's POV**

I woke up with a groan and sat up slowly, holding my head in my hands. "How much did I drink last night?" I couldn't even remeber the dance propely.

I got up slowly and made my way to my bathroom. Then I went for a shower to clear my head. After my long, hot shower I wrapped a towel around my petit frame and then stepped into my room where Damon was sitting on my bed looking at a picture. I snatched the picture out of his hands and looked at which photo it was. It was a scetch of my wearing a dress from the early eighteen hundereds. The artist was extremely talented but I could never remember who had drew it for me. I walked over to my mirror and put it in front of it on the desk where all my make-up was and turned around to find him just starind at me.

"So, who drew the picture?" He asked as he stood up and made his way over to me.

"None of your buisness, Damon. What do you want?"

"Nothing." He said a little too innocently.

"Tell me or get out now so I can get dressed, Damon." I told him as I started brushing my hair.

"I just thought I'd let you know that we met Klaus." He told me, paused to give me a look and then carried on. "He's in Alaric's body and he thinks that Bonnie is dead. I thought that I'd tell you just in case you have a run-in with him or he has a run-in with you."

I narrowed my eye's at him and said, "Thank you, Damon. You can go now."

"Well, somebody's in a bad mood today." He muttered with a smirk.

"Out, Damon!" I said louder than last time. "Just get out."

"Bye." He muttered darkly before walking. He slamed the door shut on his way out. Dick.

I finished brushing my hair by the time Damon walked out so then I blowdried it and just left it down in my natural waves and then I walked over to my clothes. I put on a black pencil skirt, a white blouse and a pair of black heels. I thought I looked good.

* * *

**Please Review, it will make my day xx**


	5. Go away Please!

**Hia guys, thank you to everyone that's faved and are follwing the story, it means a lot. I don't own Alex. Please review xx**

* * *

_"Out, Damon!" I said louder than last time. "Just get out."_

_"Bye." He muttered darkly before walking. He slamed the door shut on his way out. Dick._

_I finished brushing my hair by the time Damon walked out so then I blowdried it and just left it down in my natural waves and then I walked over to my clothes. I put on a black pencil skirt, a white blouse and a pair of black heels. I thought I looked good._

I went downstairs to find Stefan and Damon having a stare off.

"Where's the coffee?" I asked.

Stefan broke his gaze away from Damon and passed me the cup he had been holding in his hands. He smiled and said, "You can have it if you please tell me where Elena is."

Uch. Elena. Again.

I took the cup with one hand and while I took a sip I pointed wordlessly behind him to where the door for the basement was, open. Stefan turned around and ran for the basement, Damon following him closely behind. I just stood in the hallway drinking my coffee, waiting to see if I was right. They were both back in the hall within a few second, both with worried excpressions, although Damon still managed to look sarcastic.

"Is she dead?" I asked with a small smile and a hopeful tone.

I got a glare from Damon and a sigh from Stefan before Stefan said, "No but Elijah's missing."

Keeping the smile on my face I shrugged my shoulders and said, "Maybe he ate her for breakfast."

"Maybe I'll eat you for breakfast." Damon muttered, still glaring.

"Oh, lighten up Damon. It was a joke, well, it is now."

"I'll try her phone." Stefan said, ignoring us completely, while pulling out his phone from his poket.

"Well, while you do that I'm going to go out." I told them as I pushed the empty cup back into Damon's hand and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Damon said.

I turned around with a smirk. And then told him, with a laugh, "I'm not your pathetic doppleganger, Damon, you don't need to keep tab's on me."

And then I turned back around and left.

I ended up sitting in a booth at The Mystic Grill. Ah, what lame names they come up with for some places these days. As soon as I sat down a cute teenage boy came up to me to take my order.

"Hi, I'm Matt. What can I get you?" He said with a small smile. Oh, if I was a vampire . . . I would so eat him.

"Mmmm," I said, deciding to keep those kind of thoughts to myself. "I'll have an Irish coffee and a slice of cheesecake, please."

"Alright. I'll be back with them in a moment." He said with another small smile and then left.

I pouted and then sighed looking around the bar to see if anyone interesting was here. But my view was blocked by Alaric - Nope, sorry, I meant Klaus.

"Hello, love." He said as he sat down across my with a glass of scotch.

"A bit early for that. Don't you think?"

"Never to early for a drink, Ellie. And beside's your having an Irish coffe, so you can't really say anything can you, love." He said with a smirk as he sipped his drink.

"Sorry, all I got out of that was that you where listening into my conversaition." I said in a voice that held no emotion. I was in a serious bad mood today and if he annoyed me I would be mean.

He just shrugged his shoulders and countinued to watch me as he sipped his drink. We sat in silence for another few minuets before Matt came back and put the cheesecake and Irish coffee in front of me.

"Hey, Mr Saltzman. Is there anything else I can get any of you?" Matt asked

I smiled up at him, putting on the charm, and said, "I'm going to need something stronger than this coffe. Whiskey please."

"Alright."

"Thanks." I said simply as I took a sip of my coffee and started eating my cheesecake.

"Um, ok. Can I get you anything Mr Saltzman?"

"Hmm. No, thanks Matt." Klaus told Matt with a smile. How can all vampires be amazing actors?

Matt walked away and again it was just me and Klaus with a very awkward silence.

"Go away."

"Now why would I want to do that love?" He asked as he relaxed in his seat.

"Because you are bugging me."

"Bugging you?"

"Yes. Your annoying me so can you go away." a slight pause. "Please."

"Hmm." Klaus put on a thoughtful exspression and then grinned and shook his head. "No, why would I want to go when Im having so much fun?"

My blank expression didn't leave my face but before I could say anything Matt walked back here and handed me my drink without a word. I downed the whiskey in one gulp and then put some notes on the table as I stood up to leave.

"Where are you going now?" Klaus asked me as he grabbed my arm to stop me from leaving.

"Home so I can get some pain-killers. And then I'm going to help Stefan and Damon plan your death, so fun day all together." I said witha lot of sarcasm and a very tight smile.


End file.
